O Bolo do Sirius
by Stardust Ziggy
Summary: Receita do bolo do Sirius: -Ovos, perguntar a quantidade para Remo. -Chocolate, o máximo possível. -Farinha, o quanto Remo disser. -Fermento, vira o pote pra ficar bem grande. -Manteiga, bem pouco, porque engorda.
1. O bolo do Sirius

Deviam ser umas quatro horas da manhã e o castelo estava quieto, como bem deveria a esse horário. Todos na torre da Grifinória dormiam serenamente, esquecendo por breves horas suas preocupações estudantis, recuperando as energias gastas no dia para acordarem preparados para um bom fim de semana.

Bom, mas é claro que Sirius Black sempre quer ser diferente.

-Aluado, vem pra cozinha comigo. – ele sussurrou abrindo sem muita delicadeza as cortinas pesadas da cama do amigo.

-Não... – o garoto resmungou sonolento em resposta - Nem vem, são quatro horas da manhã e... – ele continuou resmungando até girar o corpo se aconchegando em sua cama e adormecer sem conseguir terminar a frase. Sirius soltou para si mesmo um gemido de desespero, sua única esperança acabara de lhe virar a cara e _dormir_. Bufando impaciente e torcendo para que Remo estivesse sonolento demais para revidar e voltar para cama, Sirius puxou impaciente os cobertores do colega.

-Levanta, seu animal, estamos em uma missão. – ele disse jogando todos os cobertores no chão.

- _Estamos_? – Remo agora já acordara e, se a escuridão não atrapalhasse, Sirius perceberia a expressão de pura indignação e mau-humor no rosto do amigo.

-Vamos logo, só você pode me ajudar com isso. – Sirius admitiu menos grosso e mais sério. E se a escuridão não atrapalhasse, Sirius perceberia que a expressão de Remo se suavizara, comovida.

Sirius ergueu Remo pelo braço, ansioso demais para esperar que o lobisomem dorminhoco despertasse completamente, e arrastou o amigo até o topo da escadaria, onde Remo conseguiu juntar energias para se manifestar.

-Ok, solta, eu não vou voltar para a cama.

Sirius assentiu contente e os dois desceram silenciosamente até o salão comunal.

-Fala. - Remo suspirou esfregando os olhos.

-Amanhã é o aniversário de Pontas.

-Me fez descer aqui só pra falar isso?! Eu sei que é o aniversário do Potter, já comprei uma tranqueira para ele... – Remo terminou a frase e bocejou.

-Já? – Sirius exclamou surpreso. Quando? Onde? Será possível que só ele havia se esquecido de comprar um presente?

-Comprei. Um guia de origami, quem sabe ele se distrai e começa a vandalizar livros de um jeito mais original. – Remo confirmou terminando o precoce ritual matinal com um chacoalhão canino de cabeça e um esticão bem dado de braços.

-Eu não comprei nada ainda... – Sirius confessou parecendo preocupado - E nem vou comprar, não dá tempo... Eu decidi fazer um bolo.

O rapaz ergueu o queixo ao terminar de falar, como se esperasse aplausos pela sua digníssima idéia de reposição de presente.

- Certo, boa sorte. - Remo disse com um breve aceno de admiração, se voltando para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório.

-Não, seu bobalhão, você é quem vai me ajudar, eu não sei fazer bolo. – Sirius logo se adiantou para Remo, o agarrando pelos ombros antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Eu também não, qual é a sua? Pede um bolo para um elfo, posso afirmar que eles te trarão pelo menos três, e muito melhores do que um meu...

-_Nããão_, é um bolo de aniversário, tem de ter consideração... De mano pra mano, é o bolo do Sirius. Vamos logo. – e Sirius agarrou Remo pela gola do pijama e o arrastou para fora do Salão Comunal.

Os dois, Sirius entusiasmado e Remo beirando a um ataque de nervos, desceram como duas sombras na noite, até a cozinha da escola. Sirius vestindo um roupão elegante verde escuro fofos chinelos que roubara da cama de Tiago antes de acordar seu mais novo sous-chef , e Remo despreparado, as pálpebras pesadas, de pijamas e um tênis mal enfiado nos pés.

-Tem certeza que você não sabe fazer bolo? - Perguntou Sirius desviando dos elfos ao entrarem na cozinha da escola.

-Bom, eu tenho _uma idéia_ de como fazer bolo...

O rosto de Sirius se iluminou.

-Porque não disse logo, tontão, não interessa como a _idéia_ vai sair, o que vale é a intenção! – ele disse sorrindo, parando de andar, estabelecido em uma área limpa da longa mesa da cozinha.

-Ok – Remo concordou reforçando sua segurança - ... Pega uma vasilha.

-VASILHA! - Sirius ordenou. Três elfos apareceram trazendo uma vasilha de prata - Obrigado.

-Daí você coloca manteiga. - Remo continuou se esforçando para lembrar de sua avó cozinhando.

-Onde? – Sirius perguntou ansioso e feliz, encarando a vasilha á sua frente como se preparasse para travar uma batalha contra os obstáculos da culinária.

-Na vasilha, _salame_.

-Certo... MANTEIGA! – o moreno ordenou, e dois elfos apareceram imediatamente, trazendo uma barra de manteiga.

-E... Duas xícaras de açúcar. NÃO precisa gritar.

Um elfo trouxe o açúcar.

Sirius agradeceu pelo açúcar e pousou o açucareiro sobre a mesa, recuando para encarar todos os ingredientes, tentando adivinhar o que aconteceria depois. Olhou para Remo, convencido de que nunca saberia o que fazer com tudo aquilo, esperando as instruções pacientes do amigo.

- Está esperando o quê? – Remo disse ríspido.

Bom, nada. Sirius imediatamente jogou tudo que havia sobre a mesa na vasilha de prata, criando uma meleca que nada se parecia com um bolo.

**NA – "Salame" era o jeitinho carinhoso do meu avô de chamar as pessoas de "idiotas". Sempre achei engraçado.**


	2. O bolo do Sirius e do Remo

-Já ficou pronto? Não parece um bolo... - Sirius perguntou encarando a vasilha, confuso.

-É claro que não, tem que misturar. - Remo explicou.

-Ah. – o outro compreendeu e logo assumiu uma expressão enjoada - Eu não vou fazer isso. Faça você.

-Mas não era o "bolo do Sirius"?

-Agora é o "bolo do Sirius e do Remo", se vira. - Sirius empurrou a vasilha para Remo, ainda olhando torto para a mistura disforme que preenchia metade da vasilha.

-Ah, não! – Remo negou autoritário, fazendo Sirius se encolher ligeiramente. -Pega essa colher e começa a mexer. – e o menor apanhou na mesa uma colher de pau e enfiou na mão direita de Sirius.

O menino, contrariado, olhou para Remo com uma expressão birrenta, mas abraçou a vasilha com o braço esquerdo e enfiou a colher de pau na massa com o direito. Virou-se de costas, negando-se olhar para Remo, o carrasco que o fizera botar a mão na massa.

- Sirius... – Remo chamou, ligeiramente arrependido de ter chateado Sirius de tal forma. Aproximou-se do amigo, mas antes que pudesse formular uma desculpa, percebeu que Sirius começava a se entreter com a vasilha, a massa nojenta, a colher de pau e alguma música da moda.

-_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time… I feel alive... And the world is turning inside out… Yeah! __And floating around in ecstasy... So don't stop me now...Don't stop me... - _ele começou a cantar baixinho enquanto misturava devagar a massa na vasilha, alternando a velocidade da colher de acordo com o ritmo da música.

_-_Sirius...- Remo chamou.

Sirius não escutou e começou a misturar com mais força, conseguindo a façanha de balançar a cabeça, dar piruetas e misturar a massa do bolo ao mesmo tempo.

-_'CAUSE I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME... HAVING A GO__OD TIME..._

Mas é claro que a eficiência de Sirius pararia por aí e logo uma pasta branca cheirando a manteiga começou a espirrar da vasilha.

_-_EI!- gritou Remo agarrando Sirius pelos ombros, mas o menino pareceu encaixar os chacoahões em sua exótica dança - Para, para, chega...

Sirius levantou o braço que segurava a colher e, com os olhos fechados, talvez fantasiando que estava em um show de rock, começou a balançá-lo de um lado para o outro, espirrando a massa pela cozinha inteira.

-Canta comigo, Aluado! – ele incentivou animado, voltando a mergulhar a colher na vasilha. -_I'M A SHOOTING STAR LEAPING THROUGH THE SKY..._

Remo parou em frente de Sirius, e o encarou com dois hipnotizantes olhos castanhos, até que o amigo relaxasse devagar, como se estivesse sob efeito de algum calmante poderoso.

_-_Ei, ei... Black. Pára. Já deu, você misturou. – Remo disse devagar, fazendo Sirius soltar a colher de pau na vasilha distraidamente. Então o moreno abriu um sorriso.

-Já? Foi bacana. – ele disse expressando uma alegria infantil, pousando a vasilha na mesa. Remo sorriu de volta, se esquecendo repentinamente do bolo, passando a encarar o rosto de Sirius, que ficara rosado de tanta energia gasta para misturar ingredientes.

- E agora?

O quê?

- E agora? – repetiu Sirius entusiasmado, fazendo Remo voltar a pensar no bolo e desligando sem piedade seus devaneios sobre Sirius.

-Desculpe? – ele disse confuso. Sirius gargalhou da cara de bobo do amigo e apontou para a massa clara na vasilha.

- Estávamos fazendo um bolo, não se lembra? – Sirius disse risonho, e Remo olhou para a vasilha como se não soubesse como aquilo havia chegado ali. Sirius achou aquela expressão no mínimo adorável.

-Ah! Sim... – Remo despertou de repente, corando – É, agora vem os... – e o garoto parou de falar, parecendo, de repente, muito preocupado. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, o incentivando a falar.

- Bem, agora vêm os ovos. – Remo esclareceu cauteloso.

-Oh... - Sirius fez como se compreendesse, mas não entendera nada - OVOS! – ele ordenou por cima dos ombros, para os elfos - Quantos?

-Três.

-TRÊS! – e dois elfos apareceram carregando dois porta ovos cada um.

Sirius recebeu os ovos e os colocou na mesa, pronto para derrotar mais um obstáculo culinário.

-Legal, e agora? - Sirius perguntou com um tom que mostrava que estava pronto para qualquer aventura.

-Separa os ovos - Remo respondeu.

-Fácil.

Sirius colocou os ovos bem longe um do outro.

-Estão separados. – ele disse eficiente, admirando seu ótimo e mais bem feito trabalho de separar ovos, esperando ansioso por um elogio de Remo.

-Qual é o seu problema? – o elogio não veio.

-Que foi? Separei os ovos. – Sirius defendeu-se, apontando para os ovos bem separados.

-Não é assim que se separa um ovo, _stronzo_. – e Sirius foi agraciado com um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça enquanto Remo se aproximava da mesa para mostrar como se separava um ovo.

-Não? – Sirius estranhou. O que mais poderia significar "separar um ovo"?

-Claro que não. – Remo respondeu paciente - Pega mais um pote menor.

Sirius gritou por um pote e dois elfos apareceram com o dito cujo.

-Separa aí, sabichão. - Sirius disse empurrando os ovos e o pote para Remo, com um sorriso desafiador no rosto.

-Ahn... Certo... Bahn... – o menor gaguejou, talvez por causa do sorriso e talvez porque sempre deixava a parte dos ovos com a sua avó e contava apenas com vagas lembranças para ajudá-lo a separar o tal ovo.

-Vai, separa. – apressou Sirius começando a batucar na mesa.

-Ok.

Remo pegou um ovo com insegurança e o rachou na borda da mesa. Levou o ovo rachado até o pote pequeno e o quebrou no meio com os polegares, separando a clara da gema e deixando a casca na mesa. Suspirou aliviado e repetiu o processo com os outros ovos.

-Mas aí você não separou os ovos. - protestou Sirius quando o amigo terminou o ritual.

-Separei sim, a clara da gema. – explicou Remo, orgulhoso se seu trabalho.

-E a casca?

-Joga fora.

-Que desperdício... - e Sirius pegou a casa e jogou na vasilha.

-Não! – exclamou Remo arregalando os olhos e puxando a vasilha para si, como se não acreditasse que Sirius havia cometido a atrocidade de jogar cascas de ovos na massa do bolo.

-Pronto, agora tá mais bonito. – Sirius se aproximou de Remo para admirar a massa também - Quem não gosta de bolo crocante?

Remi fungou indignado.

-Quando você comer o bolo, isso vai cortar a sua garganta e você vai morrer. – ele praguejou, puxando com a ponta dos dedos um pedacinho mínimo, mas afiado, de casca de ovo. Sirius arregalou os olhos e se afastou da vasilha.

-Sério?

-...É claro, esse negócio é endiabrado. – e Remo jogou a casquinha cara trás.

-Arre... – Sirius fez tirando as cascas da vasilha - Legal, mas e a coisinha branca? – ele apontou para a vasilha menor.

-A clara?

-Quem?

Remo não pode conter o riso, riso esse que contagiou Sirius sem que o mesmo tivesse entendido o que falara de errado.

-Espera que ela só entra depois. Agora você vai ter que misturar com açúcar.

-Misturar? – Sirius repetiu se animando e tomando a vasilha quase imediatamente.

-É. – Remo suspirou e puxou uma cadeira, pronto para mais um espetáculo de músicas da moda e massa voando pelos ares. Mas na verdade, não era tão ruim. Sirius sorriu animado para o amigo e despejou o açúcar na vasilha, sem conseguir conter a sua ansiedade por mostrar seus talentos musicais para os elfos domésticos.

- _Every day, I try and I try and I try, But everybody wants to put me down... They say I'm goin' crazy... They say I got a lot of water in my brain Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe Yeah yeah yeah yeah Ooh..._

_-_Sirius, mais rápido! – disse Remo. Talvez o rapaz tivesse escolhido uma música lenta demais.

-_Somebody, Can anybody find me somebody to love? Got no feel I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat I'm OK I'm alright I ain't gonna face no defeat I just gotta get out of this prison cell Some day I'm gonna be free Lord.. .-_ Sirius começou a misturar na força de uma batedeira trouxa recém inaugurada - _Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love Somebody somebody somebody somebody somebody... –_ ele abriu o braço que segurava a colher, fazendo massa voar na parede da cozinha.

Uma gota grossa de massa pousou no rosto de Remo, que antes de levantar e dar um cascudo em Sirius, percebeu que a textura já estava boa. Apressou-se em fazer Sirius parar.

-Almofadinhas, já deu, está boa já. – ele disse se levantando e arrancando sem cerimônias a colher de pau das mãos de Sirius.

-Mas eu nem terminei a música! – o menino protestou tentando tomar a colher de volta numa tentativa frustrada.

-Que lástima! – disse Remo irônico, dando um passo para trás com a colher. Sirius fechou a cara, contrariado, e Remo se arrependeu imediatamente por ter desiludido de tal forma o amigo de sua carreira promissora.

-Mas você vai ter muito o que misturar. – ele disse entregando a colher para Sirius com um ar de quem se desculpava.

-Sério? – o moreno se animou - Ótimo, o que vem agora?

-Leite, chocolate e farinha. – Remo citou. Essa era a parte que ele lembrava com mais nitidez: sua avó brigando com ele _novamente_ por ter acabado com quase todo o seu chocolate em pó, mas logo sorrindo e conjurando um pote de porcelana preenchido com mais várias colheres do tal chocolate.

Sirius se virou para ordenar os ingredientes, mas o pedido não chegou a deixar sua garganta. Ele se virou vagarosamente para Remo com uma sobrancelha erguida e a expressão desconfiada.

- Quem te falou que o bolo é de chocolate? – ele perguntou como se Remo fosse um Comensal da Morte infiltrado que acabara de cometer uma gafe terrível em sua missão.

- É o único que eu sei fazer. - Remo justificou dando os ombros. Satisfeito com a resposta, Sirius ordenou os ingredientes, e os elfos trouxeram tudo sem atraso.

-Aluado, adorei essa coisa de misturar! - Sirius disse virando o saco de farinha na vasilha com uma mão e a garrafa de leite com a outra.

-SIRIUS, _NÃO_! – e Sirius foi empurrado para o lado, atingido por um ombro ossudo e dolorido, enquanto a vasilha foi puxada para junto do único ser dotado de bom-senso naquela cozinha.

-O que foi? – Black perguntou perplexo, ainda despejando na mesa farinha e leite, distraído.

-Têm quantidades certas. - Remo explicou recuando mais um passo com a vasilha, mantendo uma distância segura da ameaça que era Sirius Black.

-Ah. Tá. - Sirius resmungou abaixando o saco e a garrafa, provavelmente achando que seria mais divertido misturar a massa contando com as suas medidas. – Manda.

-Uma xícara de leite... - Remo orientou e Sirius obedeceu, dedicado a fazer o melhor bolo do mundo. -Duas de farinha...

Sirius levantou o saco de farinha e conseguiu cavar dos restos mortais do pó no fundo do saco duas xícaras.

-E uma de chocolate. - Remo terminou.

-Uma? – repetiu Sirius – Não seja bobo, como pode um bolo de chocolate ter mais farinha que chocolate?

Remo abriu a boca para explicar que eles nunca seriam capazes de desvendar os mistérios do bolo noventa-por-cento-tudo e dez de chocolate que fora estranhamente batizado de bolo de chocolate, mas a vida era cheia de enigmas e a receita de bolos de sua avó não deveria em _hipótese alguma_ ser questionada. Porém, antes que pudesse se manifestar, Sirius adicionava mais duas generosas xícaras de chocolate.

- ... Além do mais, Tiago é hiperativo, vai gostar mais de um bolo de chocolate-triplo... não é? – Sirius continuou defendendo sua idéia.

-Merlin... – Remo murmurou.

-Posso misturar? - Sirius pediu já cutucando ansiosamente o montinho de chocolate com a colher. Remo piscou.

- Ah. Certo, pode. – ele disse, comovendo-se com o fato de que não conseguiria mais subtrair o chocolate extra sem uma varinha.

Sirius sorriu satisfeito e se afastou com a vasilha, a colher, e mais uma música de sua infinita lista.

- _Another one bites the dust… Another one bites the dust… And another one gone and another one gone. __Another one bites the dust. HEY I'M GONNA GET YOU TOO! ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST..._

E daí seguiu uma dança que consistia em chutar tudo que estivesse no raio de um metro e meio das pernas de Sirius (raio esse no qual Remo se situava, incapaz de se levantar depois de tantos chutes no tornozelo).

_-_Maravilha, Sirius, hora de por no forno. – disse Remo se apoiando na mesa e se atirando para frente, agarrando estrategicamente a vasilha das mãos de Sirius e mancando mais alguns passos até frear completamente.

-Ah, e por quanto tempo? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Não sei. Eu não sabia ver horas quando aprendi a fazer bolo. Vamos esperar até ficar bem bonitinho. – Remo respondeu recebendo de um elfo uma fôrma redonda e a preenchendo com a bem-misturada massa do bolo-de-chocolate-triplo.

-Beleza. – Sirius concordou com a cabeça, se dirigindo ao forno.

Ele abriu o forno e Remo enfiou a fôrma cuidadosamente.

Os dois se sentaram, percebendo, de repente, que estavam exaustos. Remo encostou cabeça na mesa numa posição visivelmente desconfortável, mas ele não parecia ter vontade de se ajeitar. Sirius bocejou e balançou a cabeça num gesto um tanto canino, espalhando pingos de massa que resistiam em seu cabelo.

- Sirius? – Remo chamo com a voz abafada pela mesa.

- Ãh. – Sirius respondeu esfregando os olhos.

- Quer raspar a massa? – menino ofereceu, esticando o braço ainda mais desconfortavelmente e empurrando a vasilha com os restos de massa de bolo para Sirius.

Sirius olhou para vasilha pensando se aquilo tinha alguma chance de ser bom e se não lhe causaria uma prisão de ventre terrível.

- É bom. Eu gosto. – Remo disse voltando a recolher o braço e fechando os olhos.

Aquilo bastava para convencer Sirius a comer a misteriosa massa com carga tripla de chocolate. Ele limpou os cantos da vasilha e levou a colher até boca rapidamente, para não se dar o tempo de pensar duas vezes. Era doce, mas ficava amargo; era macio, mas também tinha uma textura arenosa. Sirius logo entendeu porque Remo gostava daquilo e se perguntou porque não dava um vidro cheio de massa para Tiago ao invés do bolo. Raspou a vasilha inteira e de repente se sentiu cheio de energia.

- Já está pronto? – ele perguntou renovado, se erguendo e se espreguiçando energicamente para ver o bolo.

- ... não. – Remo respondeu sem abrir os olhos. Sirius levou a mão ao forno no intuito de abri-lo, mas, com uma exclamação de susto, foi atacado por cinqüenta e quatro quilos. Remo dera sinal de vida.

- _NÃO abra o forno!_ – ele exclamou puxando Sirius para trás, fazendo o rapaz cambalear e quase derrubá-lo.

Sirius abriu a boca para protestar, mas preferiu não questionar. Achou melhor aproveitar que Remo estava de pé e (parecia mágica!) momentaneamente muito bem acordado para se sentar com o amigo e tomar chá como duas pessoas civilizadas.

-Vamos tomar chá. – ele sugeriu adotando um tom verdadeiramente Black.

-Chá? – Remo repetiu como uma criança lenta.

-Chá. Desde que nos entendemos por britânicos, nós tomamos chá às cinco horas. – Sirius explicou se sentando e ordenando uma bandeja de chá para um elfo.

-O chá é às cinco _da tarde_.

- E onde isso está escrito?

Os elfos trouxeram chá interrompendo a conversa.

- Café. – ordenou Remo.

-Quanta grosseria... - Sirius murmurou rindo.

-Olha, o bolo parece bom.

Os dois esqueceram a disputa café italiano contra chá britânico e pularam das cadeiras para ver o bolo cheio e saudável. Sirius abriu o forno e um cheiro delicioso tomou conta do ar.

- Sirius, as luvas! - Remo alertou. Mas já era tarde.

PAFF. O rapaz largou a forma ardente na mesa.

-Ai, ai, queimei a mão... – ele disse olhando exasperado para as palmas.

-Mereceu essa. Vire o bolo numa bandeja.

Sirius negou com a cabeça, assoprando as mãos queimadas.

Remo virou a fôrma redonda numa bandeja (com luvas!) e encarou o bolo.  
-Porque não está... bolástico? - Sirius perguntou meio decepcionado.

-Porque não tem calda, recheio, cobertura, raspas de chocolate, e uma cerejinha tosca em cima. Você se habilita a fazer tudo? E sorvete. – Remo contou nos dedos os fatores essenciais de um bolo digno.

-Porque sorvete?

-Porque eu gosto de bolo com sorvete.

-Tem razão.

O que é a vida sem sorvete? Os meninos divagaram sobre o bolo por mais alguns minutos, imaginando se não podiam mandar os elfos fazerem todos os outros complicados requisitos que tornariam o "Bolo do Sirius e do Remo" mais "bolástico".

_Clank_. A porta da cozinha girou e alguém entrou discretamente, e os meninos logo notaram que o invasor não queria ser visto na cozinha da escola.

Era Lúcio Malfoy.

-Black! – ele exclamou surpreso e atordoado. Olhou para Remo tentando lembrar seu nome para exclamar também, mas não lhe ocorreu.

-Malfoy? – Sirius estranhou. Ver Lúcio Malfoy entrando na cozinha poderia ser normal, caso o rapaz quisesse fazer um lanchinho noturno, mas vê-lo tão disfarçado só poderia significar duas coisas.

Lúcio mantinha relações sexuais com elfos domésticos.

Lúcio _gostava _de cozinhar.

Sirius pesou as duas opções e não soube dizer qual era a mais impossível.

-Que fazem aqui? – Lúcio disse com grosseria, talvez apenas ganhado tempo para não responder o que ele mesmo fazia ali.

Sirius apontou confuso para o bolo recém assado.

-Um bolo? – Lúcio disse com desdém – Só mesmo dois grifinórios para _fazer_ um bolo, feito duas elfas domésticas velhas. – ele se aproximou do bolo com as narinas franzidas e um sorriso amarelo – E ainda fizeram _mal feito_.

-Porque não aproveita que está aqui e _faz melhor_? – desafiou Remo se aproximando de Lúcio e se arrependendo logo que notou que era quase uma cabeça menor que o sonserino, que deveria ter menos que a metade de sua massa, e que esquecera a varinha no dormitório.

Ao invés de ser enfiado no forno sem exigir esforços de ninguém, Remo foi respondido com uma sobrancelha erguida avaliadora. Com um sorrisinho de desprezo, Lúcio pareceu aceitar o desafio, afinal, era sua chance única de exibir seus talentos culinários e ao mesmo tempo humilhar dois grifinórios sabichões. Mas a parte de exibir talentos era segredo.

Lúcio empurrou Remo para o lado para dominar a mesa inteira. Começou a ordenar ingredientes para os elfos, que traziam, tudo imediatamente. Sirius e Remo se sentaram intimidados enquanto Lúcio fazia tudo.

Logo Sirius descartou a possibilidade de Lúcio manter relações sexuais com elfos domésticos ao notar a delicadeza com que o rapaz misturava, ajeitava e manuseava os ingredientes e instrumentos. Talvez fosse mais agradecido não espalhar esse segredo no dia seguinte, afinal, ele estava, inconscientemente, salvando o Bolo do Sirius e do Remo. Foi acotovelado por Remo.

- Que foi? – ele murmurou para o amigo, sem tirar os olhos de Lúcio.

Remo apontou para Lúcio, que discretamente se virava de costas, escondendo a calda de chocolate que misturava no fogão ou...

... escondendo que também apreciava cantar músicas da moda enquando cozinhava, mas num volume muito menor que Sirius.

-_Mama, I just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dea… Mama, life had just begun! But now i've gone and thrown it all away… Mama..._

-_I didn't mean to make you cry…_ - Sirius completou baixinho, reconhecendo a música.

-_oooh Didn't mean to make you cry If i'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, As if nothing really matters_...

Lúcio misturava a cobertura cantando, como se fosse essencial para que a mistura não empelotasse ou saísse perfeita.

-_I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango? __Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me. Gallileo, gallileo, Gallileo, gallileo, Gallileo figaro magnifico... _Chega. - Ele disse de repente, parando de misturar e apanhando a panela. Se aproximou dos dois grifinórios, que se encolheram pensando na hipótese de Lúcio desferir uma panelada quente em cada um.

-Ainda acha que eu não posso fazer melhor, ...? – ele disse olhando desafiador para Remo, mergulhando a colher na panela para mostrar uma suculenta calda de chocolate escorrer suavemente de volta para o recipiente. Remo sabia que aquela calda estava no mínimo magnífica, mas sabia que impor mais desafios para Malfoy só poderia resultar em duas coisas.

Ser enfiado no forno sem exigir esforços.

Garantir as raspas de chocolate, o recheio e o sorvete.

Ele apostou na sorte e tentou pensar que os elfos o salvariam de uma tentativa de Remo Gratinado e respondeu com a cara mais inexpressiva que conseguiu:

-Acho.

Lúcio ficou num tom de vermelho impressionante que, até então, os rapazes acreditavam que só Lílian Evans conseguia. Por um instante, Remo pensou que fosse levar um murro, mas o sonserino se virou e descontou toda sua frustração numa pedra de chocolate e um ralador.

-Ah. Certo. Agora é o "bolo do Sirius, do Remo e do Lúcio" – anunciou Sirius. Vai em frente.


	3. O bolo do Sirius, do Remo e do Lúcio

- Espera… - Lúcio disse de repente, largando colheres e misturadores na mesa – "O bolo do Sirius, do Remo _e_ do Lúcio"? – ele repetiu desafiador.

Sirius assentiu, sorrindo satisfeito com o título, mas Remo entendeu o que Lúcio, além lembrado de seu nome da pior maneira, não havia gostado nada do nome do bolo.

-Não! De forma alguma! "Bolo do _Lúcio_, do Sirius e do Remo" - Disse com um sorriso forçado.

-Ei... Não... – protestou Sirius, mas Remo lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

-Não contrarie, Black, balance a cabeça e sorria. - Disse Remo entre dentes para Sirius.

Sirius confiou no bom-senso de Remo assim que parou para observar as feições raivosas de Lúcio, o único armado na cozinha; o bolo incompleto que só seria acabado se contasse com as habilidades secretas culinárias de Malfoy; os elfos domésticos, esquálidos, que nunca seriam capazes de tirar Sirius e Remo do forno sem ajuda.

Lúcio sorriu, um sorriso torto e arrogante, esbanjando superioridade.

Sirius e Remo juram até hoje que Lúcio usou magia enquanto os dois brincavam de se atacar com cubinhos de açúcar. Talvez o bombardeio de cubos mascavos, refinados, farelentos, duros, doces e deliciosos tivesse demorado tempo suficiente para Lúcio assar mais dois andares de bolo, tirar sabe-se lá de onde sorvete, ou talvez ele tivesse simplesmente os feito com alguns acenos de varinha.

Apesar de ser a resposta mais cabível, nem o tão observador Remo se lembrava de acenos de varinha. Quando os cubos de açúcar finalmente se esgotaram, os meninos assistiram Lúcio contornar o bolo com uma suculenta cobertura de chocolate, salpicá-la com estrelinhas coloridas de biscoito, decorar as bordas com um chocolate cremoso e, por fim, com um sorriso satisfeito, pousar uma cereja no topo do bolo.

-Está pronto. – anunciou Lúcio, batendo as mãos uma na outra para espanar os restos de massa, farinha e chocolate.

-E agora? - perguntou Sirius para Remo.

-Que horas são? - Remo respondeu.

-Oito e dezesseis - Lúcio disse animado, como se tivesse acabado de bater um recorde.

-Ora, temos que levar o bolo - Sirius concluiu então, indo até o bolo.

-O quê? Vão levar o bolo embora? – Lúcio exclamou, impedindo Sirius de chegar a sua obra de arte com um empurrão.

-Vamos, oras. Pensou que fôssemos dar aos elfos? – Remo respondeu, rindo. Lúcio fechou a cara e se enjoou com a idéia de dar um bolo seu para elfos domésticos.

- Certo, mas você, monitor, vai esquecer das detenções de Mulciber e Aubrey – Lúcio disse em tom de ameaça, apontando um dedo para o nariz de Remo.

- Já esqueci.

- E você... – ele apontou para Sirius, com os olhos se apertando ainda mais diante daquela figura que limpava gotas de chocolate da gravata com o indicador, e as provava, distraído – Você fica esperto e não sai da linha.

- Pode deixar, cara – concordou Sirius, dando um tapinha no ombro de Lúcio.

- Não me chame de cara, não somos amigos. Quebrei essa para você porque seu bolo estava uma vergonha. - Lúcio respondeu se afastando.

- Mandem dois pedaços para mim. – ele disse num tom que lembrava mais uma ordem do que um pedido, enquanto seguia até a porta da cozinha.

-Tchau, Malfoy. -responderam.

Lúcio desferiu um ponta pé num elfo e saiu da cozinha, tão sorrateiro quanto quando entrara.

-Puxa. – Remo suspirou.

-Que foi? - Perguntou Sirius voltando-se ao bolo.

-Não tinha reparado em como isso era grande.

Sirius olhou melhor para o bolo.

-Caramba.

Tinha pelo menos sessenta centímetros de diâmetro, três andares suficientemente altos e uma cobertura que, apesar de maravilhosa, pesava bastante.

-Como a gente faz pra levar pro Salão? - Remo perguntou, analisando o bolo por todos os ângulos, procurando alguma maneira mais fácil e menos arcaica de carregar tudo aquilo.

-Bahn... Vam'bora. – respondeu Sirius, comovido, segurando com as duas mãos um lado da bandeja e esperando Remo entender que devia segurar o outro. Remo praguejou, mas dobrou as mangas e segurou seu lado da bandeja.

Houve certa dificuldade para passar pelos elfos domésticos. O bolo corria um risco fatal nas mãos desajeitadas de Sirius e contando com a força incontestável dos braços finos de Remo. Abriram a porta da cozinha com um chute que quase custou o terceiro andar do bolo; agüentaram, com os braços de Remo já tremendo e os dedos de Sirius latejando, o bolo até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, onde pensaram sinceramente em largar a bandeja lá e respirar por um momento.

- Se eu soltar, eu não levanto mais. – disse Remo. Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

- Campos... de morango. – ele disse rouco para o quadro, que riu gostosamente da situação dos garotos antes de girar e permitir a passagem.

Chegaram ao Salão Comunal arfando.

-E agora? - perguntou Remo, olhando esperançoso para uma mesa.

-Subindo! - indicou Sirius, retomando energias e se dirigindo a escada, obrigando Remo a acompanhá-lo.

Subiram as escadas que davam no dormitório masculino, fazendo uma pausa a cada degrau, pois cada passo para cima era uma ameaça a estrutura do bolo.

-Oh... - fez Remo quando chegaram finalmente ao último patamar.

-Que foi agora? - Sirius perguntou angustiado, não escondendo sua vontade de soltar a bandeja e deixar o Bolo de Chocolate Triplo do Lúcio, do Sirius e do Remo escorregar para o chão sem nenhuma misericórdia.

-O bolo do Lúcio, do Sirius e do Remo não vai passar pela porta - respondeu Remo.

-Vamos incliná-lo um pouco para o lado - sugeriu Sirius.

-Não vai dar certo...

Mas assim fizeram, Remo ficou com a difícil tarefa de empinar o bolo, enquanto Sirius garantia que tudo ficasse no lugar, os dois passaram bufando pelo batente.

-Isso tá me dando fome. - sussurrou Sirius - Onde colocamos?

-Sei lá, na sua cama, o bolo é mais seu do que meu. - Remo sussurrou em resposta, observando que a cama de Sirius era a mais próxima e não exigia que abrissem as cortinas.

-Pode ser. – Sirius concordou já caranguejando até sua cama.

Colocaram a bandeja em cima dos lençóis. Não se importaram que o bolo tivesse ficado um pouquinho torto, na hora, a cabeça dos meninos estava ocupada em alongar braços e dedos.

- Oh! – exclamou Sirius de repente, dando um soco na própria testa.

- Que foi? – Remo sussurrou preocupado, girando os ombros para trás.

- Esqueci seu sorvete. – o moreno respondeu, constrangido.

- Tudo bem. – disse Remo, sincero – Olha só para isso!

Os dois olharam para o bolo magnífico, e passaram a achar que sua ligeira inclinação era até muito charmosa. Tiago estava prestes a ganhar seu melhor presente de aniversário do mundo.

-Heheheh... – Sirius riu, imaginando a cara que o amigo faria quando visse aquela verdadeira montanha de chocolate com neve de confeitos.

-Hohohoh... – Remo também riu, prevendo que Tiago passaria horas ocupado no banheiro dando a Remo tempo suficiente para terminar seu trabalho de Runas Antigas.

-Mughmugh... – Sirius riu mais, já se embolando com a própria língua, no pensamento da cara que Pedro faria quando visse tudo aquilo.

-Chega, barulho de morsa não. Posso dormir agora? – interrompeu Remo, bocejando.

-Ah, sim, agora eu também quero. - respondeu Sirius, feliz.

Os dois foram para suas respectivas cama. Remo fechou as cortinas, os olhos, e em poucos segundos, sua cabeça esvaziava.

-Err... Aluado? – a voz de Sirius ecoou pelo crânio de Remo e o menino, alerta a aquele sinal, abriu os olhos, irritado.

-Que foi?

-Tem um bolo na minha cama.

Remo bufou e rolou os olhos.

-Eu sei, nós acabamos de colocar ali.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Remo imaginou se o rapaz estaria tentando se acomodar ao lado do bolo.

-Posso ficar aí? – a voz de Sirius irrompeu novamente.

-Tá, mas olha a viadagem.

-Oh, estragou meus planos. - Sirius disse rindo. O menino abriu as cortinas de Remo, mostrando que estava lá o tempo todo, juntando coragem para pedir espaço da cama. Remo escorregou alguns centímetros e deixou que Sirius se acomodasse ao seu lado.

- Boa noite, Remo.

Mas Remo não respondeu.


	4. O bolo do Tiago

Tiago acordou pensando se seus amigos se lembravam que dia era aquele. Já eram dez da manhã e nenhum de seus amigos aparecera para lhe desejar feliz aniversário! Tratantes! Cretinos! Tiago se levantou impaciente e foi cobrar da cama vizinha alguns votos de felicidades e vida longa.

- Aluado, seu amigo desnaturado, sabe que dia é hoje?

- Vinte e oito de junho? – Remo arriscou, sem tirar a cara do travesseiro.

- Anh? – Tiago fez. A claridade começava a incomodar um Sirius escondido por grossas cobertas roubadas de Remo.

- Quer fechar as cortinas? Eu tô morrendo de sono, sabe que horas fui dormir ontem? - disse Sirius com os olhos colados.

A expressão interrogativa de Tiago ficou ainda mais evidente.

- Que é que foi? – ralhou Sirius, mal-humorado - Nunca viu não? Sai, acabou o espaço aqui, eu tô cansado... - Sirius respondeu tentando fechar as cortinas, mas Tiago segurou, em estado de choque.

Em uma cama não muito distante, Pedro se levantou e localizou Tiago para lhe dar "feliz aniversário".

- AH! – ele exclamou derrapando antes de poder cutucar Tiago.

- Que é que você quer? - Remo resmungou acordando. Pedro, estupefato, não respondeu. - Ótimo, então desaparece daqui, a gente trabalhou feito condenados hoje, eu to dolorido até agora e você fica gritando igual a uma menina. - Remo continuou resmungando tentando fechar as cortinas de novo, mas Tiago segurou mais uma vez. Remo preferiu enfiar a cara no travesseiro e dormir.

- Tá, tá, mas ninguém vai me dizer "feliz aniversário"? - Tiago cobrou tentando ignorar aquela cena alternativa na cama do amigo. Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada, se limitando apenas a levantar o braço e apontar para a própria cama.  
Tiago foi até lá e abriu as cortinas.

- Ah, vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo!

**The Fim.**

**Notas: Eu escrevi essa fic há algum tempo... acho que há dois anos. Resolvi postar. Eu sei que 28 de Junho não é aniversário de Tiago e eu não quis caçar a data certa no sétimo livro, mas dia 28 é dia do homossexualismo.**

**Êe, mais um feriado para cobrar na escola.**


End file.
